bitfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-27459579-20190111091548/@comment-23927666-20190210131344
Tja da sind wir auch schon wieder bei einem Finale. Schattenpony zum ersten Mal in der Endrunde (inklusive Mini-GFB zum zweiten Mal) Arroganz bereits zum dritten Mal. Also hat er vielleicht einen kleinen Erfahrungsvorteil? Nicht unbedingt. Man erinnere nur an Nic vs Jester, das legendäre Finale der letzten Staffel. Selbstbeweihräuscherung mal für den Moment beiseite. Die Anderen Juroren können mich ja noch zur Genüge loben, wenn sie bei meinem Gastpart angekommen sind. Aber die Runde heben wir uns für den Schluss auf. Ich beginne mit Arroganz Hinrunde. "Weg des Schattenponys zum Schadonenpony". Mal gucken was er daraus macht. Die erste Line bezieht sich wohl aufs GFB wo Shadow "fast" an einer Version von mir gescheitert sein soll die nichtmal für Horst eine Gegenwehr wäre. Geht aufgrund vom Überziehen der Tatsachen direkt etwas daneben. Das Battle zwischen uns im GFB lief generell etwas seltsam. Konzept wo wir uns gegenseitig featureten, inkompetente Jury die DasSchattenpony verabscheut hat und ein seltsames Juror/Uservoting-System. Auch die Horst-Pointe trifft nicht so ganz, da meine Runden gegen Schattenpony eigentlich nicht schlechter waren als die mit denen ich Horst knapp besiegte. War beides halt ziemlich unterdurchschnittlich, aber Arroganz hat es sich mit dieser Angriffsfläche selbst extrem schwer gemacht, da er scheinbar kaum Backroundwissen zum again seltsamen GFB-Ablauf hat. Die Dieter-Line ist dann besser weil hier auf "Ausreden" Bezug genommen wird, welche besser als Front funktionieren zumal da wirklich mal irgendwas in dieser Richtung war. Dann geht das Storytelling vom GFB ins BiT über, ohne wirkliche Punchline aber solide aufgebaut. Dann bezieht er sich auf das erste Battle des Wikis "Arroganz vs DasSchattenpony" und bringt eine gute Line darüber. Mal schauen wie es weitergeht. "Dann kam das erste Turnier, in dem du die Chance hattest dich zu beweisen" Ok, wieder ein netter Aufbau der Hoffnung macht, dass der Rest des Parts erniedrigende Punchlines gegen Shadows Leistung des ersten BiTs beinhaltet, was leider garnicht passiert. Erstmal 5 Zeilen Lob, Shadow hat überzeugt und ist zum Favo geworden. Sowas in einer Runde kommt nur gut wenn es am Ende mit einer richtig guten Pointe aufgelöst wird was leider auch komplett fehlgeschlagen ist. Arroganz frontet seinen Gegner damit dass dieser in der zweiten Staffel bereits in Runde 1 enttäuscht hat und besiegt wurde. Diese Line kann JEDER bringen AUßER Arroganz. Doppelmoral hoch 9000. Er versucht es damit aufzulösen dass Schattenpony ja anders als er sogar 2 mal im Turnier geflogen ist, was aber mehr wie eine billige Ausrede rüberkommt. Zumal die zweite Niederlage nur durch das Battle Royale zu Stande kam, bei dem Arroganz mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch gegen Jester verloren hätte, wenn er dann noch dabei gewesen wäre. Also die zweite Hälfte des ersten Parts find ich eigentlich nur beschissen. Sorry, aber was sucht so ein Ausfall in einem Finale? Ein Übergang der zwei Parts folgt wobei die Pointe der "Weiterentwicklung" etwas Entschädigung für das schwache Ende des 1. Parts herbeiführt. Der 2. Part beginnt mit ein paar Lines gegen seines Gegners Aufnahme ins Team Adonis "Denn ihr habt 100 Jahre Battleerfahrung, doch kriegt nur solche Abfallrunden hin" Warum genau Arroganz die Runden als Abfall empfindet erschließt sich mir nicht so ganz. Hätte man besser ausführen kann. Aber ansonsten sind die ersten 4 Lines des 2. Parts technisch solide und inhaltlich ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. "Du warst für sie schon nach 2 Tagen wayne und sie vergaßen ernsthaft gegen dich zu battlen" Ist wohl die bis hierhin beste Line der Runde. Erniedrigend, gegnerbezogen und passend. Sehr gut. Auch danach geht es solide wobei die Line in welcher er mit "Abfallrohr" auf "Karpador" einen ziemlich bösen Zweckreim unterbringt es eher runtergezogen hat, da auch der Inhalt der Line etwas verwässert wurde. Die Pokemon und zurückentwickeln-Line ist an sich gut, aber kommt einem schon sehr bekannt vor mittlerweile. "Zuerst ein halbwegs starkes Texter-Pony, dann Adonis Maskottchen, und jetzt Nics Sexpartner" Mit der Line hat er es aber gleich danach rausgerissen, da er hier gute Gründe aufzählt warum er in Shadow trotz Pokemon-Thematik eine Rückentwicklung sieht. Die Endline im Bezug auf die Adminrechte war dann noch in Ordnung, der Rest eher nicht so. Das Outro ist schwächer als Arroganz sonstige Intros aber jetzt auch nicht scheiße. Eher so ganz ok. Fazit kommt nach Shadows Rückrunde. Die ersten 2 Lines sind bei Shadow ein solider Aufbau. "Das GFB war nicht der Rede wert? Dessen bin ich mir doch selbst bewusst// Doch wirft das die Frage auf, wieso du noch vier Zeilen weiter drüber texten musst.//" kontert dann direkt die GFB Fronts schön aus. Ziemlich offensichtlich, aber Arroganz hat sich die Vorlage zu diesem Tor ja quasi selbst gegeben. Die nächsten 2 Lines sind relativ brauchbar aber jetzt nicht unbedingt erwähnenswert. "Willst mich noch fronten mit dem knappen Battle gegen Nico, doch bist dabei leider gescheitert// Denn ein Turnier später kamst du gegen ihn selbst nur knapp mit Entscheidungspart weiter.//" Ist dann wieder ein guter und funktionierender Konter. Das zweite Battle gegen Arroganz war ja quasi das wo ich leicht anfing mich zu verbessern, was aber damals noch keinen großen Unterschied zu vorher gemacht hat weshalb die Line trotzdem funktioniert. Dass Shadow die "mit Abstand" beste Rückrunde der Staffel gemacht hat würde ich nicht sagen. Da gab es noch andere starke Runden auf ebenfalls sehr starkem oder sogar komplett ebenwürdigen Level. Außer meine RR natürlich :( Aber Shadows RR gegen mich ist nichts desto trotz eine der besten des gesamten Wikis weswegen ich die Line trotzdem durchgehen lasse. Dann sagst du noch, ich sei in Staffel zwei halt zweimal geflogen// Na und? Ist Jester auch und gegen ihn hast du schon ein Finale verloren//." Shadow hat den Logikfehler der Line scheinbar anders interpretiert als ich, aber auch seine Variante funktioniert hier einfach ziemlich gut weil es stimmt. Ein fast rundum gelungener erster Part, nur die Endline fand ich nicht wirklich gut. Das Team schlägt Arro in Staffel 4 im Finale. Kommt eher wie ein halbes Lob gegen seinen Gegner rüber wenn er ihm neben seine neuen Teamkollegen am Ehesten das Finale zutraut. Part 2 beginnt dann mit Bite-Vorwürfen, was vom Aufbau schon mal ganz gut gemacht ist. "Ich bin der Whackste im Team? Die Line war bei Nico schon scheiße." NEIN! Die war super geil, aber Arro bekommt für den Bite an einer Gottheit trotzdem Minuspunkte kappa. Die Nicht selbst-Vefassen Line ist ein gut aufgebauter und umgesetzter Punch der einfach wieder sitzt. "Und der Zirkel der Weisen will an meiner Seite battlen, woraufhin er mich ins Team Adonis holt.// Doch dann feiert er, dass das Team mich los ist? Alter checkst du was, du Vollidiot?//" Auch wieder klasse einen Logikfehler aus Arroganz Hinrunde ausgekontert. Das hat er ja auch schon bei Sozi sehr gut hingekriegt. Generell sind Shadows Rückrunden wohl die Stärksten in dieser Staffel wenn man alle zusammen nimmt. Die Konter auf die Pokemon und Imperium-Lines sind unspektakulärer, aber trotzdem noch im Bereich des Annehmbaren. "Ich kann reimen ohne Unsinn zu schreiben, was ich mit meinen Reimketten der HR beweisen kann.// Während du mit „Karpador“ auf „Abfallrohr“ beweist, dass du keine sinnvollen Reime hast.//" Die Line trifft so zur Hälfte würde ich sagen. Neben dem angesprochenen Zweckreim, welcher auch ein Übler war, hatte Arroganz für BiT-Verhältnisse aber auch einige ziemlich solide bis gute Reime in seiner Hinrunde. Abgeschlossen wird die Runde mit einem soliden Konter auf die Bannlines die zwar kein krasser Höhepunkt sind aber besser als jene welche Arroganz in seiner Hinrunde verwendet hat und diese Vorwürfe auch ziemlich gut auskontern. Das Outro fand ich ähnlich ok wir das aus Arroganz Hinrunde. Der beste Teil ist da der Grund warum er von Arroganz denn besiegt wurde. Wenn ich drüber nachdenke gefällt mir das Outro wegen dem Part sogar sehr leicht besser als das von Arroganz, aber da haben sich generell beide nicht SO VIEL genommen. Fazit: Ich fand beim ersten Lesen Arroganz Runde recht stark, aber sehe nach genauer Analyse doch einige Schwächen. Ich glaube, ich habe mich etwas von der an manchen Stellen ungewohnt guten Technikleistung blenden lassen. Das ist aber auch das Einzige was Arroganz seinem Gegner in dieser Runde voraus hat. Er ist, bis auf ein paar Zweckreimausfälle, technisch der etwas bessere gewesen, wobei DasSchattenpony die meiste Zeit auch solide unterwegs ist. Inhaltlich hat mich bei Arroganz vorallem das Ende des 1. Parts enttäuscht. Der Rest ging, trotz nicht zu vieler Highlights, voll in Ordnung. DasSchattenpony hat so gut wie alles inhaltlich passend und gut pointiert gekontert, meistens auch mit stärkeren Einzellines und ohne große Ausfälle. Durch die starke Konterleistung seh ich DasSchattenpony hier trotz Kontervorteil und etwas schwächerer Technik vorne. HR Arroganz 1:2 RR DasSchattenpony Kommen wir zur zweiten Runde. Diesmal macht der Liebeshengst den Anfang. Das Intro mit der Mathematik ist trotz interessanter Idee etwas zu weit hergeholt mMn, aber immerhin einigermaßen unterhaltsam umgesetzt und leidet schön den ersten Part ein. Generell gefällt mir der Aufbau der Runde. Immer 8 Lines zusammen ein Thema und sogar eine Reimkette. Diese Mathefronts passen zwar irgendwie wegen dem Kuwinn-Bezug, aber Arroganz kann man damit nicht wirklich dissen da er mit der "6:4-2:1 = 4:3" ja zum einen bewiesen hat dass er Mathe kann und zum Anderen diese Line nur benutzt hat um die Lächerlichkeit von Kuwinns Fronts darzustellen was auch gut geklappt hat. Das was danach über Kondor kommt fand ich um einiges besser. Arroganz kann wohl nichts dafür dass der suspekte Analytiker gerade in dem Moment reinkam als Arroganz einen Juror brauchte der auf seiner Seite steht und dann nie wieder kam, aber das weiß wahrscheinlich sowieso jeder. Die Lines wurden dennoch unterhaltsam umgesetzt und nehmen die unglückliche Angriffsfläche gut auseinander. Gerade die Endline "Kuwinn braucht 'nen Taschenrechner, damit er mal 'ne krasse Runde kickt?// Du brauchst 'nen Zweitaccount, damit mal jemand sagt, wie „gut“ du bist.//" war ein geiles Highlight. Guter erster Part. Der zweite Part bezieht sich zu Beginn auf das erste Battle zwischen Kuwinn und Arroganz, bei welchem Arroganz seinem Kontrahenten vorgeworfen hat dieses dauernd zu erwähnen. Eine Aktion die er selbst in seinen Runden oft etwas überzieht. Daher auch wieder gerechte Angriffsfläche die gut ausgeschlachtet wird. Zumindest die ersten 3 Lines. Der angebliche Ablauf des Battles danach war etwas zu stumpf und ideenlos für meinen Geschmack. Die Endline ging jedoch wieder klar. So oft wie mittlerweile impliziert wurde dass Arroganz nur verloren hat weil es "ja eh nur ein Trollbattle war" hat echt einen Ausredeeffekt, auch wenn wohl eher ungewollt. Solider zweiter Part. Der dritte Part bezieht sich dann wieder aufs erste Battle der Beiden, welches als Unentschieden endete. " Immerhin war ich als Newcomer schon so gut wie du zu deinen besten Zeiten." Das war damals Arroganz zu seinen besten Zeiten? Wäre mir neu. Das war glaub ich eher das erste Battle bei dem Arroganz geschwächelt hat, bevor er in den ersten beiden Staffeln BiT dieses Niveau weiterführte bzw. noch unterbot, bevor es diese Staffel endlich wieder die Rückkehr auf das alte Niveau gab. Zumindest in den meisten Runden. Dann kommen ein paar Vorauskonter was etwas daneben geht, da Arroganz die Tatsache dass er sich rausreden wollte bereits in seiner Hinrunde widerlegt hat. Die zweite Hälfte trifft dann immerhin relativ gut da sich Shadow echt (vorallem in dieser Staffel) gesteigert hat. Nicht nur im Vergleich zu seiner katastrophalen Leistung in Staffel 2, sondern auch seiner soliden Leistungen davor. Trotzdem würde ich sagen dass der 3. Part, auch wenn er in Ordnung ist, hier der Schwächste war. Meinen Teil werde ich natürlich weglassen und damit auch das Outro welches ebenfalls von mir stammte. Wann das Fazit kommt sollten alle mittlerweile wissen. Last but not least, Arroganz Rückrunde. Endlich wieder ein super Intro dass direkt super auskontert und passt. Kontert auch ein paar nicht ganz so gut gedachte Zeilen von mir aus. Die Einleitung in den ersten Part ist auch klasse und dreht schön eine Zeile vom Pony um. Der Schulen-Konter war sehr unspektakulär, aber die Pflegefall-Line ist wieder geil. "Im Intro nennst du uns dumm, doch wer ist so dumm und trifft sich freiwillig mit einem Pflegefall?" Klasse! Die Lines bezüglich der Uni sind solide, die Pointe der Lines ist nicht wirklich krass, aber ein scheinbarer Logikfehler seines Gegners wurde ganz nett ins Lächerliche gezogen. Am Ende versucht er sich über die Analytiker-Thematik lustig zu machen, wobei mir hier die Entkräftung oder krasse Erniedrigung fehlt. Es wird eigentlich nur sarkastisch wiederholt. Wie sich rausstellte war das aber nur ein Aufbau für die nächsten Lines. Auch hier wird der Front ins Lächerliche gezogen und größtenteils entkräftet. Aber auch hier fehlt mir die Erniedrigungs-Line. Wirkt vom Aufbau etwas zu sehr wie eine Rechtfertigung. Die letzten 3 Lines sind dann jedoch alle auf einem soliden bis guten Level. Der Beginn des 2. Parts spricht zum Aufbau Dinge an die ich eben bereits kritisiert habe. Es geht mal wieder um das erste Battle der Beiden was insgesamt ein gelungener Einstieg ist. "Zu deinen besten Zeiten hattest du Probleme gegen einen NicStar mit whacken Zeilen" Weiß gerade nicht auf welches Battle das bezogen war. Im GFB war Shadow definitiv nicht in seinen besten Zeiten, im BuP3 der ersten Staffel hatte er keine großen Probleme gegen mich und in den anderen beiden Battles waren wir laut Arros Analysen beide gut. Ich bin mal gnädig und sehe die Line so, dass sie auf unser 4tel dieser Staffel bezogen war wo die Rückrunde halt eine meiner wacksten war, aber ich trotzdem fast gewann. Sogesehen trifft die Line dann doch immerhin nicht schlecht. Die Sache mit der Eifersucht fand ich erst etwas lächerlich und unpassend, aber aufgrund des "besten Zeiten, schwache Phasen, im Schatten stehen"-Aspekts trifft es zum Ende hin dann doch, auch wenn ich es wieder falsch empfinde Shadows Leistung in eurem ersten Battle als seine Bestform zu betiteln. Dafür trifft die Endline "Ich muss eigentlich nichts mehr sagen, denn mein Intro kontert ja den Rest deiner 3. Textpassage" ziemlich gut, vorallem wegen der arroganten Attitüde die dabei rüberkommt dass er seine Zeit nicht mit dem Rest von Shadows Standardlines verschwenden will. Dann kommt ein Part gegen mich: „Es ist NicStar! Ich bin so dämlich, ich bin mit der besten Hinrunde im Viertel geflogen!“ ist ehrlichgesagt schon ein ziemlicher K.O. Punch mit Realtalkfaktor. Probs an der Stelle. Die anderen Lines gegen mich sind alle gut und kontern meinen Part inhaltlich eigentlich 1A aus, mit Ausnahme meiner Endlines, da ich euch im 4tel beide seht stark fand, aber das Battle insgesamt als Unentschieden mit leichter Tendenz zu Kondor sah. Zum Schluss kommt nochmal Kondor. Die Aktion allein ist schon mal geil. So oft wie Shadow und ich in der Hinrunde erwähnt haben dass Kondor das Finale verdient hätte kommt das als Antwort sehr passend dass du ihn auf deiner Seite hast. "Es ist Kondor! Im 4tel geflogen aber trotzdem der beste Newcomer in der Staffel!" Die Line puncht nicht, aber dreht meine erste Zeile im Gastpart solide um. Die Zeilen über Shadows knappes Weiterkommen durch das Turnier u.a. gegen Sozi treffen dann ganz gut, auch wenn "fast verkackt" wohl nicht so wirklich stimmt. Die letzten 4 Lines sind ziemliche Highlights. Gehören zu den besten Lines der Runde mMn, da das mit der Technik schon irgendwie stimmt (Sorry Shadow Schatzi) und die letzte Line ist einfach unterhaltsam und erniedrigend. Aber kann sein dass ich hier zu subjektiv bin, da ich in diesen Lines quasi stark gelobt werde. Deshalb habe ich, um nicht Partei ergreifen zu müssen, mich dazu entschieden diese Lines nicht allzu stark zu werten. Auch muss man sagen dass es etwas unpassend kommt, wenn Arro vorher einen ganzen Part gegen mich bringt und dann Kondor kommt der seine Hochachtung ausstrahlt. Die Lines sind geil, aber etwas unpassend platziert. Das Outro find ich diesmal komplett unnötig und vorallem viel zu lang. Das war es dann endlich! Fazit: Shadow hatte 2 gute aber nicht perfekte erste Parts und einen dritten der ok war. Die Runde wird durch den guten Aufbau nochmal mit den Reimketten und den 4 Parts nochmal aufgewertet. Arroganz Runde finde ich aus eben genannten Gründen vom Aufbau etwas schlechter, aber dafür sind einige geile Lines dabei. Die Besten kamen im Part gegen mich und dem Gastpart von Kondor. Aber da das Battle immer noch Arroganz vs DasSchattenpony ist sollten die ersten beiden Parts etwas stärker gewertet werden. Die waren leider etwas schwächer. Da wechseln sich gute mit durchschnittlichen Zeilen in gleicher Menge ab. Das Intro und der Start sind dafür sehr gut. Das Outro finde ich richtig schlecht. Technisch sind beide solide. Insgesamt finde ich beide Runden haben unterschiedliche Stärken aber sind nach Abzug des Kontervorteils insgesamt ungefähr gleich stark. Da beide Runden auch gut sind gebe ich anders als bei Kuwinn vs Sozi diesmal auch nicht nur ein 1:1. HR DasSchattenpony 2:2 RR Arroganz Resume: 4:3 für DasSchattenpony